The Wolf (A BroFiction)
by EpicNinjaWolf
Summary: When Wolffe finally meets Pewdie's bros, will she decide to get to know them better or will she leave and start over in the human world? Rated T for language. (Sorry for the crappy summary D: I put this under Amnesia since there was no Pewdiepie)


Hi everyone! This is my first fanfcition, so please don't be too hard on me, but give me some tips too! :) So yea. I really hope you like it. :D *BROFIST*

~EpicNinjaWolf

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Girl

It was another day of waiting for Pewdie. Mr. Chair was in chairmode watcing Stephano pointlessly argue with Piggeh about who Pewds liked better.

"Pewide likes ME better! I am his loyal companion! " argued Stephano.

Piggeh rolled his eyes, "He finds me more often than you~."

Suddenly, heard footsteps heading their direction.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think Pewdie's coming." informed the piece of furniture. Of course Stepahno and Piggeh were too busy arguing to hear him. sighed and gave up. Just then, the door swung open, catching their attention. In the doorway stood a slim girl looking around 19 years old. The 3 men stared at the stranger.

"Um...hi?" the girl offered.

Piggeh strolled over next to the girl. "Hey there hottie~. I'm pumped! Could you help me with that~? he said smoothly.

The girl smirked and raised an eyebrow seductively. "Mmm...Maybe later." she replied.

'Oh dammit... Not another one!' thought Mr. Chair.

"So I see you're not a player..." Stephano said, guesturing to her wolf ears and tail.

She shook her head. "I used to be." she stated. Stephano raised an eyebrow, questioningly. "I can be a player or a part of the game. So basically, I can live here or in the human world, like Pewds." she explained.

"Ah I see..." Stephano lied, still confused.

"Sooo.. What's your guys' names?" the girl asked.

Stephano chuckled, "I am the Great Stephano. The loyal companion pf Pewdiepie." he stated proudly. The girl chuckled and turned to the chair.

"Mr. Chair ..." he introduced himself while adjsuting his glasses.

'Oooouuu he's cute... Stephano's pretty hot himself.' she thought to herself as she turned to the pig.

"The name's Piggeh." he said seductively and winked. She laughed.

'He's a little too horny for me..but he's cute too.' she thought. "I have a lot of names... Back in the human world my name was Jennifer. Here, some people named me Moon or Luna and sometimes Night. Pewdie named me Wolffette or Wolffe for short, which I go by." she introduced herself as she stuck out a hand for them to shake. Stephano shook it first, follwed by Piggeh and .

"Ya know, there's another girl here named Jennifer..." Mr. Chair informed Wolffe.

"Really?!" she exclaimed.

Just when he was about to reply, something fell through the ceiling. They all coughed as the dust rose, Once the dust settled, they saw another girl. She has black hair, dark brown eyes, a black shirt, skinny jeans and grey skin.

"Jennifer?!" Mr. Chair and Stephano yelled simountaniously.

"Oh hey you guys!" the girl greeted.

'Oh so that's Jennifer...' Wolffe thought.

Jennifer looked over at Wolffe. "Who're you?" she asked.

"Wolffe." she greeted, sticking out a hand.

"Jennifer." she exchanged. The onyx haired girl smiled and took her hand.

Wolffe help her up and asked, "So are there any other people here I don't know?"

"Other than the Barrels and the Bros?" Jennifer asked. Wolffe nodded. "Well, a lot of 'people' actually..." she replied.

Stephano chuckled. "You two really look alike!" he remarked. Mr. Chair and Piggeh looked at the two, comparing them.

After a while Mr. Chair agreed, "Thats ture... Both of you have black hair, tinted skin (well Jennifer's mosr solid than tinted) and dark eyes..." Jennifer and Wolffe exchanged amused lookds. There were a few differences though. Wolffe had dark red eyes (not maroon! It's blood red), pale skin with a faint tint of grey, tinted onyx ahir, a dak blue shirt, grey skinny jeans and wolf ears, tail, and fangs.

"Ooooooouuu twins~" Piggeh said suddenly.

Wolffe giggled. "You're so... PUMPED!"

"Oh no..." Jennifer trailed off.

Wolffe laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not like that." she asured them, amused.

"You better not...: Stephano mumbled.

"Awwww~!" Piggeh whined.

"Oh don't worry... Maybe I'll change around you.. JUST for you." Wolffe said seductively and winked, strutting over to him.

"LIES! YOU ARE JUST LIKE HIM!" Stephano exclaimed.

Wolffe laughed. "I said just for him... Or are you just jealous~?" Wolffe smirked,

Stephano turned red in an instant. "W-what?! No! Of course not!" he spat, embarassed.

Everyone in the room (excluding Staphano) laughed. After the laughing ceased, Mr. Chair offered to show Wolffe around, which she agreed to (even though she knew the castle like the back of her hand). Mr. Chair, Wolffe, and Jennifer exited the room while Stephano and Piggeh stayed behind.

"Don't rape him Piggeh." Wolffe warned him.

"Mmm... No promises~!" he said, winking at the statue.

Stephano's face twisted in disgust and annoyance before he ran into the next room. Wolffe laughed and stepped out of the room to a waiting Mr. Chair. I brofisted Jennifer before parting ways with her and walking away with the chair .

* * *

Hai it's me again! So that was Chapter 1! Sorry for the crappy title! D: Thanks for reading and please leave a review and a favorite to keep updated! THANK YOOOOUUUUUU! :D *BROFIST*

~EpicNinjaWolf


End file.
